1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an apparatus for use in separating an egg white and an egg yolk when cracking a raw egg. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a cooking and/or baking apparatus for use in being able to concurrently separate a plurality of egg whites and a plurality of egg yolks at a relatively fast pace, thus saving a user valuable time. More particularly still, the present invention pertains to a relatively light weight kitchen apparatus for use in efficiently and effectively separating multiple egg whites and multiple egg yolks simultaneously.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The structure of an egg generally comprises three main parts: a shell, an egg yolk, and an egg white. The eggshell is the sturdy protection of the fragile internal egg components, and is typically the leftover waste after using an egg. For the function of the egg, however, the shell is vital. It gives physical strength due to its hard calcified structure, protects from dirt and bacteria entering into the egg, prevents the egg from drying out, and serves as a calcium source for a potentially developing chick. Bumpy and grainy in texture, an eggshell is covered with as many as 17,000 tiny pores, which ensure that oxygen can penetrate and that carbon dioxide (CO2) and other gases can escape. Thus, the shell is a semipermeable membrane, which means that air and moisture can pass through its pores. Further, the shell represents about 10% of the weight of an egg and is made almost entirely of calcium carbonate (CaCO3) crystals. The shell thickness and thus the strength generally depends on egg size, breed, the age of the hen, and feed composition.
The yolk generally comprises substantially less water and substantially more protein than the white, some fat, and most of the vitamins and minerals of the egg. These typically include iron, vitamin A, vitamin D, phosphorus, calcium, thiamine, and riboflavin. The yolk represents approximately twenty-eight percent (28%) of the weight of the egg and comprises approximately ⅔ fat and approximately ⅓ protein. The fat content consists primarily of triglycerides, cholesterol, and the phospholipid lecithin, which is an effective emulsifier. The amount of fat and cholesterol and the composition of the fat is influenced by the diet of the hen. Further, yolk color can range from just a hint of yellow to a deep orange, according to the feed and breed of the hen. Additionally, the yolk is enclosed by a relatively clear casing, known as the vitelline membrane, and is held in place by two screw-shaped egg white strands, known as the chalazae.
The egg white is known as the albumen and beneficially prevents external bacteria from penetrating the yolk. The egg white comprises four alternating layers of thick and thin albumen, which contain approximately forty (40) different proteins, the main components of the egg white, in addition to water. The egg white represents approximately sixty percent (60%) of the weight of the egg and comprises approximately eighty-eight percent (88%) water and twelve percent (12%) dry matter, primarily protein. Additionally, the white is divided into three parts: an inner and an outer liquid layer, and in between those, a liquid layer with a substantially thicker consistency.
Separating eggs is a process, generally used in cooking, in which the egg yolk is removed from the egg white. This allows one part of the egg to be used without the other part, or each part to be treated in different ways. All methods for separating eggs make use of the fact that the yolk can hold itself together by way of the vitelline membrane, while the white is typically more viscous and runnier, and thus, more difficult to keep intact. As a result, the egg white is easily separable from the egg yolk.
Conventional egg separating techniques are generally used in order to separate one egg at a time, thus resulting in a relatively time-consuming process, especially if a user has to separate a large number of eggs for any particular reason, such as, for example, for a particular cooking or baking recipe. For example, a conventional method of egg separating can include a user cracking an egg and then pouring the contents of the egg, the egg yolk and the egg white, over his or her free hand. This method allows the egg whites to fall through the cracks of the user's fingers, while allowing the egg yolk to remain in the user's hand. However, this method is relatively time consuming and also requires the user to wash his or her hands after every egg separation. Additionally, conventional egg separating techniques can also require a steady hand in order to prevent an egg yolk from breaking; however, if such breaking occurs, a user is typically required to start the entire egg separating process over, thereby unnecessarily wasting a number of eggs if at least one egg yolk breaks and combines with the egg whites.
As a result, there is a need for an egg separator that can efficiently and effectively separate multiple eggs at a single time, thus, saving a user time, effort, and cost while cooking and/or baking.